


narcissism ad absurdum

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bullying, Hand Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, OMC plays with millie all day every day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Crush, absolutely is her official aide, he's just not on the payroll, mentioned Millicent the cat, not clones, not horror but a little unsettling, pining mitaka, this is supposed to be horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux likes to fuck his younger brother because he looks similar to himself, Mitaka gets bullied in the workplace, a droid has to polish a sweaty ass-print off of Hux's Very Shiny desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> even having finished with this I'm not sure if it's supposed to be disgusting or sexy- but I wont judge you if your ventral cannons get hot. they're supposed to be half brothers and not raised together overly due to age difference and stuff so it's not as weird as it could be, but incest is incest. 
> 
> does "&" in the tags mean they have a relationship but aren't shipped? because there's pining. please correct me if that label is wrong.

/// /// ///

"You'd make a fine lieutenant." Hux sits in his office chair, elbows resting on the polished metal desk between them- between him and his other. "Visually speaking, at least. Perhaps you'd only be good for carrying things for me and looking pretty." The other Hux holds his perfect salute, used to being inspected. "Now come here." Hux stands, pushing back his chair to make room for his brother _(Lein Hux, 28, KIA)_ dressed in a secretly commissioned lieutenant's uniform- complete with boots (Hux's old pair) and gloves (new).

It took nothing to sneak him out of Hux's quarters and to his office, with him dressed like this no one looks twice-- Though if they did they'd notice something amiss, they'd perhaps turn themselves in to medical. _"There were two of them--"_   The risk had made his knees feel weak, he doesn't leave his brother's suite- he plays with Millicent, forges Hux's signature on paperwork, and lounges nude until Hux returns. Usually just to keep him warm at night, sometimes to fuck, sometimes to help him out of his uniform and rub his shoulders because he only got a few hours the previous nights and he's finally crashing. Regardless, he knows his place, and it isn't in Hux's office. The corridor had felt huge, a view into open space terrifying. If he weren't too scared of being caught he'd insist on holding his brother's hand.

"Perhaps I could be official aide to the General's special lady." His face is similar to Hux's, but changes dramatically with the addition of a cheeky grin- Their eyes are almost the exact same though his other features are softer, brows more like dainty ginger smudges- not made to scowl and frown like the cruel set his brother's take even when in good humour. Not a mirror, but a blurry photograph- The same height, hair the same colour, similar build, same skin, clearly not twins (by the years that part them also) but two genetically diluted mini-Brendols. Identical enough that you could mistake them for one another in a darkened alley, that if not overcome by fear you could ask if they got anything at all from their different mothers.

"Goodness, no, it would go straight to her fuzzy little head." Lein's grin only broadens, veering dangerously close to a snarl with the viciousness he carries in his cold eyes. Hux remains blank to the untrained eye, leans in to lay his lips to his brother's neck, gifts him with gentle kisses that are a reward for being so good on the way here. With his hot breath ghosting the fine hairs of his neck Hux whispers with venom "and I wouldn't want to have to murder her to make you all mine again." The heated aggression sends a shiver through him, head falling back with a gasp as if the air between them has suddenly become too thick to breathe. The bared throat is all the invitation Hux needs to suck and bite at it, at the submissive display, at the collar of bruises that haven't faded from before.

"Turn around, I'll take you over the desk." The younger Hux does as asked without question, all business like his brother's tone. It's unusual, for Hux to fuck him without making eye contact, without letting his eyes roam over his face and body to make himself that much more aroused. _"Isn't it strange? To fuck someone who looks like you?"_ he'd asked, when he still asked questions, _"No,"_ Hux didn't even looking up from what he was reading, _"I would never trust anyone else, and you're as close to another me as I can get without cloning."_ A good answer, he had thought. 

Now, though, he tries not to feel uneasy- palms spread wide and spine curved to allure- if he must show his back it will be with flair.

A zip pulls down behind him, loud in the silent office, and gloved hands reach around to unfasten his own, to edge his trousers down his thighs. He winces but does not comment when he is jostled forward, his hardness aching from a brief touch against the desk's cold surface. Supposed to be part of the experience, trying out a new kink, perhaps.

He's still slick from before, from when he'd fucked three fingers into himself in just the hat and boots, putting on a show before being told firmly to leave what he was doing and get dressed. A test, extra, but he was sneaky with that, tucked his dick up below the waistband of his trousers. Though technically already prepped by his own hand, he is still probed by a single digit, then quickly two. He burns with the need to squirm and push back as Hux starts finishing what they started but he's well behaved- doesn't resist the hand on the back of his head pushing him down to press his chest to the desk so his hot breath fogs up the shiny surface. The cold edge of it at his thighs and the burning heat of arousal war within him, making his arm hairs stand on end below the officers' jacket- nerves alight and so sensitive already that the slightest brushes against his prostate Hux expertly teases him with have him gasping and choking down moans.

Hux is flush at his back when he pushes in, the perfect size, Lein thinks, the perfect fit. The satisfying full feeling only amplified by the sense of completeness his other self offers, stoking his firm (if private) belief that they are two halves of the same being.

//

He doesn't need to go to the office directly when a message would do but he needs clarification on his shift switch- the request to meet over this was responded to with an appointment time, titled "Briefing", because he's being used as Hux's assistant starting next cycle and he apparently needs preparing. Mitaka smiles internally at this, at how pleased Hux will be to find he's already more than capable of doing whatever he could possibly need of him. Hux knows he graduated top of his class and Mitaka will do nothing but show him how worthy of it he was.

Hux gave him the appointment time, so is expecting him-

He knocks and enters--

Mitaka's involuntarily wide eyes trail up the back of another lieutenant, sprawled across the desk and being jostled by strong thrusts- the other- a man he assumes though his face is turned away and he holds a cap tightly to his head like he's worried it'll get bumped off- they mewl slightly when Hux clears his throat, forcing Mitaka to meet his eyes. His mouth is dry but to swallow would show his distress. Hux's hair is perfectly in place, he doesn't even look sweaty. The slight flush under his collar and the way he's moving, hands on the Lieutenant's narrow hips the only sign there's anything untoward going on here. _Beautiful._ But more importantly, _expectant._

"General, I have arrived for my briefing." No waiver makes it into his voice through sheer force of will alone- holding his salute perfect though his legs feel like they're gone, like he's only a stressed torso floating in space, he wiggles his toes in his boots to remind him they exist, waits to be kicked out. _Hux can probably see my heart pounding from there _,__ he thinks.

"Lieutenant. You wanted clarification for the shift change; Your alpha shift remains the same but you'll be required to arrive 15 minutes early, on top of this you will have a weekly schedule sent to you directly for the rest of the work hours- as these plans are changeable and you will not always be required. Is that all?" not out of breath though he seems to be going at it fiercely enough. In his fantasy he always gets to top the General, to sit in his chair and have Hux swivel it around- straddle him and--

 ___Not now._ __ Mitaka considers fleeing straight away but he seems to be passing the test so far- this hazing- he's feeling the heat of arousal that's inevitable with the sound of thighs softly meeting and the harsh breathing of whoever is getting fucked- though he knows he's lying to himself and will be imagining himself in this other's place when he rubs one out later.

"Actually, sir, while I'm here I have something for you to sign off." Since he just came from the bridge, he doesn't add, dropping his salute to step forwards with a datapad that had been held in his other hand. A simple request for repairs on some lights that no longer work on someone else's workstation, not really a request worthy of a general's time but he doesn't mind Hux's micromanagement- he's a comforting weight on his shoulders.

It's like wading through tar, to get himself to step close enough to hand over the pad, feeling keenly that his crotch is far too close to the other Lieutenant's head, feeling vaguely like he's a bit too close to the bars of a rabid dog's cage, though not sure what the danger may truly lie when in theory it is they who are compromised. Hux takes his hands off the man to take the device- not snatching it, he notes- doesn't stop rutting into his subordinate even to sign, resting the datapad on his tense back to do so. Mitaka gulps, feels like sweat must be glistening on his face, feeling his cock twitch with interest and pointedly ignoring it.

 _Maybe,_ he hopes _ _, _this is what all good lieutenants receive-_ __ though if it's what bad lieutenants get he's not sure how to feign incompetence. He steps back to salute again before taking his leave, wondering if he should make some statement about how he wouldn't dare try to blackmail his superior, Hux's hand taps lightly on his partner's thigh and they look up- flushed face, pale watery eyes looking through golden lashes, red hair hanging over his forehead, a string of drool connecting his soft lips to the gloved knuckle he had been biting into- Just like Hux, though looking wrecked where the General looked pristine as ever. Can't be, mustn't be, he would know if there was a lieutenant on board who looks just like Hux, there would have been gossip-- He refuses to gape, nods to the other man and takes his leave-- Shaken. As one tends to be when you see your superior fucking a ghost.

//

"Haaaa, fuck- I thought he would never leave." Hux pulls out, patting Lein's ass affectionately as he does so, looks smug when he looks over his shoulder at him- "you were perfect."

Hux beckons his brother to stand up, turns him by the shoulders and flicks the cap off his head- Lein's hair was always more unruly, thicker and with a slight wave that makes it resist styling products and stick up in ridiculous cowlicks- he smooths it off his forehead and watches the way his eyelids flutter, looking like he may shed actual tears. "Perfect." He knows what praise does to him, watches a weak smile work it's way onto his wet lips-

Lein clings when he's lifted onto the desk-edge, Hux has to force his clawed hands off his arms to raise his other's legs- gripping the crotch of his lowered trousers like a misbehaving horse's noseband, pulling him close with it.

The extra lube he coats his dick in is cold, causes his brother to hiss when he breaches him again- relishing the tight clutch of his body, imagining the pulse he can feel is their hearts beating in unison. He rolls his hips, slowly, Lein looks spent already, eyes closed and dick weeping onto his uniform- fists clenched at his sides and probably getting more cum smeared into his back where it was wrung from him before- Hux leans in close, breath on his mouth makes his brother open his eyes, he pulls out _slooooowly_ \- then snaps back in- repeats this a few times- savouring every gasp and microexpression.

"Please- please- " It's soft. Not really begging, not really weepy. Still strong even when he's desperate- it's something Hux loves about him.

"You were so good, such a good boy." His brother convulses- a full body spasm- when he grasps his cock, slickens it with the gathered cum and pumps slightly- keeping his grasp firm and letting Lein jerk his hips to work himself on his dick, into his fist. He crowds his space, drinks in his moans as he pleasures himself on Hux's body.

He drops his head to Lein's shoulder when he climaxes first- as if he stood a chance- moving his hips and hand in stilted jerks as he rides it out- hoping to sweep Lein along with him. He knows what an audiophile his brother is and moans lowly for his benefit, smiles at the muttered swears and spasming he feels when he gets his own way.

They catch their breath together before Hux pulls out, letting a heavy blob of cum slide down Lein's trembling thigh- "That lieutenant desired me, needed to know how ruinous that kind of wish is." Lein nods at this, laying limply across the desk. Mitaka is strong willed but weak in this, and never stood a chance, so it serves him right if his heart is broken. For a moment Hux laments his inability to simply marry his brother, since he is already his other half, but the post-orgasmic melancholy passes and- after cleaning up- he goes back to work with his other self sat by his foot, leaning against his leg, head resting on his knee.

 

 _It is simple,_ he thinks, _Mitaka didn't stand a chance because he is not me._

 

/// /// ///

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lein is named for Serial Experiments Lain, but a more masc. spelling variant. just 'cause- no real reason.  
> \- implications: Hux stole his own half-brother to keep for himself like a pet, tricking everyone into thinking the younger hux sibling is dead. probably straight out of the academy if not before he graduated.  
> \- further implications: it's now in the story that Mitaka thinks he knows who he just saw, and could be able to put the pieces together to figure out what Hux did.
> 
> happy new year- I'm trying to set the bar high for my depravity for 2017, for good luck :)
> 
> *seen some negativity on tumblr that's had me feeling crappy- but I'm still planning a "ren trains suddenly force-sensitive!hux" because I love those.
> 
> *I'm on tumblr @evilstar-takemyheart


End file.
